


Merry-Go-Round

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHSL Rare Pair Week, they're big nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well it's too bad you're not a robot or anything, huh?” Cracking a smile, Nagito raised his brow, evidently humored by the idea. “But it sounds like you have an actual idea, Nidai.”</p>
<p>“More than an idea.” Nidai grunted, ignoring the clearly implausible robot remark.</p>
<p>Day 3 - Yellow Apatite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> I can write more than just f/f stuff, see?

“Is that you, Nidai?” The burly coach turned in surprise, finding none other than Nagito Komaeda standing behind him. He stood outside of the roller coaster in the fourth island's amusement park, listening to the other students cheering and chattering about the ride they were about to go on.

“...Komaeda? What are you doing here?” Nidai furled his hands into fists, placing them on his hips. It was strange to see the white haired boy not with the others. What was he doing out here?

“I suppose I could ask you the same.” Komaeda replied, chuckling. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, thumbs hanging out, and shrugged, answering the question anyway. “I'm not exactly... equipped properly to be riding on roller coasters, y'know?”

“Mu...” Nidai crossed his arms, nodding. “I am in the same boat.”

“Really?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow, but his expression seemed... off, a bit. Like he knew how Nidai would respond.

“Yes. Although I may not look the part, I've got some rather potent heart problems which prevent me from doing... anything too taxing on the poor thing.” The coach sighed, scratching at his nose. “Still, it's unfortunate that I cannot ride with the others. This is such a great team building opportunity... To miss out on it is an unfortunate circumstance indeed...” His head suddenly snapped up, staring Komaeda down. The stare made Nagito blink a few times, seemingly interested in the sudden movement. Something was coming to mind. Something they could do about this unfortunate situation. “However...”

“Well it's too bad you're not a robot or anything, huh?” Cracking a smile, Nagito raised his brow, evidently humored by the idea. “But it sounds like you have an actual idea, Nidai.”

“More than an idea.” Nidai grunted, ignoring the clearly implausible robot remark. He reached out, placing a beefy hand on Komaeda's shoulder. The boy glanced at it, his smile growing slightly larger once contact was made between them. “If you and I cannot participate in this activity, we will simply pick another while we wait for the others!”

“Ah, that's an excellent idea, Nidai!” The grin on Komaeda's face only served to grow larger at Nidai's proposed course of action. “I'd expect nothing less from a person such as you! To think that I could be involved in something like this... haha, it sounds almost too good to be true!” At that, Nidai cocked his head, bewildered. Komaeda wasn't really making any sense. Still, if Nidai wasn't understanding him, then the only way they could see eye to eye would be to work together and become closer!

“Right then! Since we both agree, let's do something that we are both capable of!” Nidai nodded at Komaeda and quickly began marching off, the lucky student following closely behind him. They traversed the immediate area, looking for something that they could do together. There was a train leading into a what looked like a strange building, like a rectangle on top of a hexagon, but Usami suddenly appeared and insisted that she hadn't actually finished making it yet, and that it would be foolish to try and enter when it wasn't ready. There was also 'Nezumi Castle', but that wasn't anything like the roller coaster and was more or less not what Nidai wanted.

It was soon after they left Nezumi Castle, however, that the pair finally came across the key to their afternoon. Komaeda noticed it first, lightly prodding Nidai with his elbow and directing his attention towards the attraction. Nidai's eyes lit up when he saw it. It... was perfect. Maybe.

“Have you really never ridden a carousel before, Nidai?” Komaeda asked, then quickly tacked another sentence onto the end of his first. “Ah, not to be judging you or anything! I've only been to an amusement park once myself, when I was rather young...” At that, he glanced away, lost in thought for a moment. Nidai frowned, clearing his throat and tapping Komaeda on the shoulder.

“Ah, hey... uh... don't worry about it.” Nidai shrugged. “But to answer your question... no. I was always in the hospital when I was younger because of my condition. And once I became a team manager, I didn't have time to be going to amusement parks. So this is my first time on an amusement park ride.” He crossed his arms, staring down the intimidating carousel with an intense stare of his own. “But I'm sure it will be a ride to remember...”

“Hello!” Both of the boys jumped at Usami's sudden voice. “I heard that you two were going to ride the carousel!”

“Mu... that's right!” Nidai nodded, eyes blazing. “We shall conquer this ride! Just Komaeda and I!”

“Right, you and me.” Komaeda beamed, clearly pleased by something Nidai must have said.

“Great!” Usami cheered, pumping a stubby paw into the air. “Just climb aboard and we can get started!”

“...Mmm.” The coach let out a focused huff, carefully approaching the carousel. Suddenly... he wasn't sure about this. Komaeda was at his heels, overtaking him without thinking and climbing up onto the carousel's platform while Nidai was busy inspecting the ride. Nagito glanced back at him, confused for a moment before his expression shifted into a more... easygoing one.

“I know it's kind of strange for me to ask this of you, Nidai, but would you like to sit next to me? If you're nervous, even my presence could help you, right?” Komaeda's smile was inviting, so much so that his somewhat strange choice of words went right over Nekomaru's head.

“That sounds good...” Nidai muttered, finally mustering the courage to step up onto the platform. It creaked lightly under him, but otherwise held. His eyes flicked up, watching Komaeda climb up onto one of the many ornate horses, straddling the imitation animal and wrapping his hands around the pole protruding through it. Komaeda glanced over at Nidai, that pleasant smile still on his face, and reached over to pat the horse next to him.

“Right here, Nidai!” Nidai felt Komaeda's eyes on him as he slowly approached the horse. After a moment's hesitation, Nidai slung his leg over the wooden horse, carefully lowering himself down onto it and, once he was determined nothing unexpected would happen, settled down and placed his feet in the horse's fake stirrups.

“...Okay.” Nekomaru sighed, glancing over at Komaeda, who was still watching him with a curious look on his face. “I apologize for the hesitation. I'm just... a touch nervous.”

“That's understandable.” Komeada nodded. “You don't have to worry, though. It doesn't go fast, so it's not too strenuous. And it has a... wind up time, so we're not going full speed right from the start.”

“...Hmm. Hmm!” Nidai pondered that information for a second. If that information was true... then this would be an excellent warm up! A light ride that served to act as a starter to the rest of the park – though for him, at least, it would be more akin to the main attraction. Yes, this would definitely work. “Excellent! Usami, we're ready to begin!”

“Right on!” Usami cheered, flipping a lever on a control panel that Nidai didn't remember seeing before. The ride rumbled to life beneath them, prompting Nidai to tighten his grip on his horse's pole. It shuddered for a moment, evidently not having much experience behind it, before lightly lurching into action. Nekomaru could only take a deep breath as the platform began to rotate around the center, making the world around them appear to move. It wasn't _too_ bad so far... Nidai glanced up in surprise when his horse began ascending, only to slowly move back down after reaching a certain height before repeating the motion. The coach marveled at how the ride was going. This... this was new!

“You look like you're enjoying yourself, Nidai.” Komaeda remarked with a laugh, his voice light due to the lightly blowing wind. His grip on his own bobbing horse was loose and, if Nidai didn't know any better, made it look like Komaeda expected to fall off of the horse at any second.

“It's definitely a new experience for me...” As the ride began to speed up some, Nidai made sure his grip on the pole was secure. “But it's far from bad! It's actually... pretty fun!”

“I'm glad.” Komaeda said, passively smiling. “It's funny. We're like friends enjoying an amusement park ride together.” Now _that_ was strange. Nidai frowned, cocking up an eyebrow.

“Komaeda...” His mention of the other boy's name was met with a pleased 'hmm?'. “That's _exactly_ what we are!” Something about that statement surprised Komaeda, the smile practically falling off of his face to make room for the shock that made itself evident, which shocked Nidai in turn. In an attempt to return Komaeda to his cheerful self, Nidai cracked a smile. “Unless you're trying to say we're not friends!”

“Nidai... thinks of me... as a friend?” Komaeda muttered to himself. At least... that's what Nidai assumed he muttered. It was kind of hard to hear.

“Of course! We're all friends here!” Nidai, somewhat hesitantly, released his grip on the pole with one of his hands, plonking it onto Komaeda's shoulder. “You _did_ help me out and ride this ride with me when I couldn't do anything else. That's what friends are for!”

“...Yeah.” The smile returned, though perhaps not as sunny as before, but Nidai suspected that this time the reason was different. “You're right, Nidai.” Komaeda nodded. The two of them glanced down for a moment as the ride let out a groan, their speed immediately beginning to disappear. Within moments, the ride was motionless, leaving the two boys to climb off and share a Nidai-prompted laugh.

“We'll have to do this again, Komaeda.” Nidai grinned, Komaeda responding with a subdued smile of his own. He was about to say something else to the luckster when a voice caught their ears, making them glance off to the left.

“Hey guys!” Hinata waved at the pair, beckoning at them. “C'mon, we're heading back to the hotel for lunch!”

“We're on our way!” Nidai remarked, nodding at Komaeda before jogging to catch up with the others.

“...Heh.” Komaeda shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets and ambling after the group of fifteen.

 


End file.
